


Rain

by rudbeckia



Series: candyfloss marshmallow fluff [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Groping, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux are stranded, camping in the rain. What are they going to find to do while waiting for the rain to stop?





	Rain

Hux wakes up to the sound of rapid, irregular drumming that seems to come from all around. He frowns without opening his eyes, deciding to order engineering to attend first thing to fix the problem with the noisy air recyclers in his suite. He sighs and brings a hand up to his face to slough the numbness of sleep off his skin, and imagines the bitter taste of his first cup of tea.  
“Lights thirty percent increasing to one hundred percent, time fifteen minutes.”  
There’s a soft laugh from somewhere beside him. “That’s not going to work.”  
Hux groans as his memories slide into place and he identifies the drumming as rain battering against the fabric of their flimsy tent. “I suppose not,” he says and turns to face Ren, less than an arm’s length away in the pre-dawn dark, grimacing at the discomfort of moving after a night sleeping with little to cushion him from the hard ground. “I can’t believe you made me camp with you on this pointless expedition. Do you hate me that much?”  
“It’s supposed to be a spiritual experience for me, general, and you could use some spiritual guidance yourself.” Ren says, lying back. “You agreed to it. Please be quiet.”

Hux watches the glint of Ren’s eyes vanish and reappear as Ren blinks. There’s a faint glow from beyond the tent fabric as dawn pours pale sunlight over it, and it reflects from Ren’s face more and more as Hux watches him.  
“You’re staring at me,” Ren observes without looking at Hux.  
“There’s nothing else to look at in here.”  
“I’m trying to meditate. You’re putting me off.”  
Hux huffs and lies on his back again. He closes his eyes but sleep won’t return now he’s awake and thinking about strong, tarine tea. He wonders idly if Peavey has run off with The Finalizer or if Opan has detected and excised any signs of a coup brewing amongst the ex-imperials. He rather hopes Opan has engineered an ‘accident’ for Peavey.  
Ren shifts and yawns. “Ugh, general! Still your mind.”  
“I’m just lying here, Ren. To be quite honest, I’m a bit bored.”  
“Go make your kriffing tea!”  
“I can’t,” Hux complains. “Have you heard the rain? I’ll never get a fire lit in that.”  
“Come here, then.” 

Ren’s hand shoots out and grabs Hux by the wrist. Startled, Hux almost yanks his arm away. Ren pulls gently and Hux feels himself lifted, moved and set down again, still cocooned in his sleeping bag. Ren’s arm is around his back and his head is on Ren’s shoulder. He wriggles a little in protest but once the surprise wears off, Hux finds he’s warmer and more comfortable nestled up to Ren’s side.  
“Well,” he says. “That’s more pleasant than being thrown across your shuttle cockpit into a console.”  
“You’re right about the rain,” Ren says after another minute. “There’s no point trying to break camp in that downpour. We may as well stay warm and dry until it stops. The temple will still be there later.”  
Hux hums agreement but he taps Ren’s chest with the flat of his hand and asks, “what if I’m gone too long and some of Brendol’s old guard get ideas above their station?”  
“They won’t.” Ren laughs. “Can you imagine Peavey’s face the first time he orders the stormtroopers to mobilise and they inform him politely that all such commands must come directly from General Hux?”  
Hux smiles at that. “Well then, I dare say I can afford a few hours off.”

He closes his eyes and leaves his hand on Ren’s chest. Hux fears that this intimacy, and Ren’s good mood, will be as transient as the weather that has them trapped here. Ren’s arm tightens around his back and he’s pulled closer. He slides his hand across Ren’s broad chest, feeling the bulk of his muscles and the small bump of a nipple through the thin fabric of his undershirt. He drags his thumb back over it just to see what will happen. It hardens and the skin around it puckers enough that Hux can feel its changed texture. Ren brings his free hand up and flattens Hux’s errant palm against his shirt then slides it lower, across his stomach and over the crest of his hip. Hux considers apologising and getting up, facing the rain that still hammers on the tent, but Ren moves their hands again and Hux feels warm, soft skin without the hindrance of fabric. He keeps as still as he can but swivels his eyes up to see part of Ren’s profile. His eyes are closed and there’s a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth, so Hux slides his hand up under Ren’s shirt and traces the shapes of Ren’s abdominals and pectorals when Ren tenses them for him. Ren makes a contented little sound, shifts a little and strokes Hux’s hair. 

“I can’t meditate for distractions and you can’t bury your face in your datapad out here. What do you want to do instead, while we wait for the rain to stop?”  
Hux stills his hand and flattens it again. He can feel Ren’s heart beating, and the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes. “I don’t know,” he replies.  
“Yes you do.” Ren trails a finger along Hux’s jaw and stops at the point of his chin to tip his head up. Hux can see Ren’s eyes properly now. The deep brown irises are thin rings around fat black pupils. Hux can’t drag his gaze away. “Yes,” Ren repeats. “You do. Tell me.”

“I want...” 

Hux imagines flashes of impossible things he can’t have. His mouth is too dry to speak. Ren kisses him anyway, for the first time, dry lips on dry lips for a second or two. Hux swallows and laughs nervously. “I want to know why you encourage this side of me.”  
Ren looks away and then fixes on Hux again. “What do you want to hear? Because I want this side of you. I want it. Your desire for me. It’s the most honest feeling you have. Is that enough?”  
“I should thank you for not lying to me,” Hux says with a bitter undertone. “You want me only because you feel that I desire you. Why should I be content with a reflection?”  
In answer, Ren shifts onto his side and pulls Hux into another kiss, warmer and softer than their first. One of Ren’s hands cups Hux’s jaw. The other cradles the back of his head. Hux feels Ren’s tongue ease across his lower lip and he can’t help parting his lips a little in response. Ren moves his attention to Hux’s upper lip and Hux touches his tongue to Ren’s lower, pushed between his own. It feels like too much, a transgression of some kind although Hux can’t answer his own question of _why not have this?_ Hux considers pushing himself away from Ren, from the thing he wants but doesn’t know how to take. Ren breaks their kiss and trails smiling lips across Hux’s face to the shell of his ear. He drags his tongue around the edge, making Hux shiver, then murmurs, barely audible above the rain. “We make the rules, Hux. It’s allowed. You can have this. Me. You can have me. If you want.”

The combination of Ren’s hands and Ren’s tongue and Ren’s voice blast away the walls of Hux’s inhibition, and he slides his hand around Ren’s back and down to caress the swell of his backside. Ren pulls him closer but Hux fights to pull back, heat flaring in his neck and cheeks. Ren smiles and kisses him again. “I said we can have this. What are you afraid of?”  
Hux sighs. “That this is all an act. That you are humouring me because you can sense my feelings and I can’t sense yours.”  
“Hux?”  
“Ren.”  
“Give me your hand.”  
Hux complies. Ren takes his hand and flattens it onto his chest again.  
“Close your eyes.”  
Hux closes his eyes. He feels Ren slide his hand down the centre of his chest then over his stomach. He gasps and laughs when Ren lifts his hand then lowers it onto his hardening cock.  
“You still think I’m just acting like I want you?”

Encumbered by his sleeping bag, Hux tries and fails to throw his leg over Ren’s thighs and push him onto his back. Ren slides one hand down the front of Hux’s part-clothed and padded form, circling and cupping the bulge of his erection and eliciting a quiet groan from Hux. Ren’s other hand finds its way down inside the back of Hux’s sleeping bag and under the stretch fabric of his leggings. Feeling light of mind for the first time in months, Hux bites his lip and stifles a giggle. He tilts his head up for a kiss and rolls forward. Ren rocks back, pulls him on top and—  
Freezes.  
“The rain’s off,” whispers Ren. “I can hear—“  
“OVER HERE!”

The shrill voice punctures the mood. Hux groans and gently headbutts Ren’s shoulder. He rolls away and sits up, opens the tent fastening and pushes his head and shoulders out into the cool, damp morning.  
“WHAT THE KARKING SITH IS GOING ON?”  
“Sorry for the intrusion, General Hux. Captain Opan sent a search party with a message for you and the Supreme Leader.”  
Hux gets out and stands up to let Ren emerge too.  
“Well?” Ren glares at the unfortunate young officer. The boy takes a step back.  
“He said you’d want to know. The rebels have been spotted in Hutt space. I brought a transport to take you back to The Finalizer.”


End file.
